The present invention relates to an improved construction of headwear so that it resembles a single or fixed-size item, but is capable of fitting wearers within a pre-determined range of head sizes.
In the past, a variety of means have been used to construct a hat that fits the user's head properly. Some sport hats are constructed with an adjustable strap and closure mechanism, usually located opposite the visor of the hat. Examples of closure mechanisms for such straps include plastic snaps, VELCRO and metal buckles. The snap mechanism is generally designed with two straps, one coming from each side of the `hole` in the circumference of the band of the hat. One such strap has a plurality of holes, while the other such strap has a plurality of protrusions designed to `snap` into the holes. Such hats are generally designed to accommodate head or hat sizes from 7 inches to 7.75 inches. The VELCRO closure system operates similarly, but utilizes a plurality of hook and loop fasteners on the opposing straps instead of snaps.
Hats constructed with closure systems such as these have similar problems. First, the wearer must adjust the hat to fit his head. Secondly, an incorrect adjustment is uncomfortable and can change the shape and look of the hat. Third, and particularly in the case of hats having a VELCRO fastening system, the closure mechanisms may become undone inadvertently. This may cause the hat to fall off the user's head. The user will then be forced to re-adjust their hat. Further, such closure systems are subject to wear and tear. The fastening means and straps will start to wear down with use. This leads to a decreased ability to securely keep the hat in the correct size for the user's head.
Another type of hat that may fit a multiple of head sizes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,540 (the "'540 patent"), to Cho. The '540 patent teaches a "Free-size cap" designed to be capable of fitting wearers having a range of head sizes. The main body of the hat has a multiple of panels forming a crown portion. At least some of these panels (gores) are capable of being stretched in the peripheral direction. The sweatband may also be uniaxially stretched. As such, this hat may be worn by wearers having a head size within a pre-determined range.
One disadvantage to the invention of the '540 patent is that the elastic or stretch material may become over-stretched. The stretchable nature of the material decays over time with normal use. This may particularly occur when the material is stretched taut over a loop for the purpose of embroidering a design or logo on it. As such, the hat of the '540 patent is not well suited to being embroidered. Another disadvantage to the invention of the '540 patent is that the peripherally elastic panels may cause marks on the forehead or hair as well as discomfort to wearers at the larger end of the acceptable range of head sizes. Additionally, for wearers who fall at the smaller end of the acceptable range of head size, there are wrinkles in the stretchable panels.
Another example of a known multi-size hat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,850 (the "'850 patent), to Han. The '850 patent teaches a "Fit Cap" that is designed to be capable of fitting wearers having a range of head sizes. The hat incorporates a sweatband composed of uni-directionally stretchable fabric aligned to stretch only along an axis that is perpendicular to the bottom and top edges of the sweatband. One disadvantage to the invention of the '850 patent is that the sweatband is made of one piece of material. It is not designed to absorb the perspiration that often accompanies the wearing of the hat. A further disadvantage to the invention of the '850 patent is that the material of the sweatband is not designed to be smooth; hence it can leave marks on the forehead or hair. Additionally, the sweatband of the '850 patent is only flexible in a uni-axial direction that is perpendicular to the top and bottom edges of the sweatband. This would not expand circumferentially to allow for a larger head size.
Due to the manner in which hat are distributed and sold, it is desirable to have comfortable, durable hats that will fit wearers having a range of head sizes. Wearers are always seeking to find comfortable, fashionable headwear. It is more economical for retailers to stock such free-size hats, as they do not have to carry a large inventory in order to satisfy the market. This smaller stock reduces storage requirements. Additionally, the manufacture of the products will be more economical due to the reduced number of hat sizes that the manufacturer has to gear up for. These savings can result in a lower-priced product overall.
Additionally, it is simpler to have hats that fit wearers having a range of head sizes. The design of the present invention will allow friends and families to buy a durable hat for another that has the appearance of being fitted to his head and that is comfortable to wear. They do not have to sacrifice the superior appearance of a fitted hat for the convenience of an adjustable one. Additionally, wearers will not have to have their heads measured to the nearest 1/8 of an inch. Instead, they can wear a medium or large hat with the comfort and fit of a hat that is made to fit their head.
Thus, a means for overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art is desired.